offfandomcom-20200214-history
The Judge
The Judge, also known as Pablo, is the first non-player character encountered in the game. He is initially found in Zone 0 and appears throughout the rest of the game in various places. He is most likely the Guardian for Zone 0, for which he possesses a card much like other guardians for each Zone. Profile Appearance The Judge is a white-furred cat with a disproportionately large head and a constant wide grin. Despite the character's grotesquely huge mouth and prominent teeth, he moves, acts, and sounds very much like a normal house cat. He always appears with his trademark smile in his conversational avatar and makes a purring sound when spoken to. However, after the purification of Zone 2 (and subsequently the understanding of Valerie's death), The Judge's sprite will change the expression to a solemn straight face. Personality The Judge is a seemingly almost omniscient being, having a quiz-master-like character. He does not seem to take much interest in the Batter's mission until the end of the game, and he appears far more focused on his own amusement. In conversation with The Batter, The Judge will often present a riddle in place of a response. Much like Zacharie, The Judge addresses The Player directly and usually refers to The Batter as merely The Player's "puppet". Plot The cat appears, at first, to have dropped out of the game at the conclusion of moving through Zone 2 (playing no role in Zone 3). He, in fact, appears again in The Room. At the near end of the game, The Player is offered a choice to instead control The Judge instead of The Batter. The default, standard ending assumes that The Player declines the offer. The Judge takes no side during most of the game, but he occasionally aids The Player by giving them hints. At the end of the game, before The Batter can flip the switch found at the very end of the level The Room, The Judge steps in and requests The Player's assistance in stopping The Batter. The cat's exact motivations for this change of heart is unknown, although the reversal may stem from a deeply emotional reaction to the unavoidable deaths of Hugo and The Queen moments ago in the game. If The Player denies the request, The Batter will face The Judge in battle. The fight will serve as a peculiar kind of bookend to the game, given that The Player started off things with a mock battle against the cat in Zone 1. Upon The Judge's defeat, The Batter is free to proceed to the switch and flip it into the "OFF" position. Flicking this will fade the screen to black, followed by a message box informing The Player that "The switch is now on OFF". After this, the credits roll. It is often presumed (although by no means certain) that this means the complete destruction of not just The Room but the entire OFF world. If The Player accepts, they will control The Judge in a battle against The Batter, who will transform into a spectre-like monster (this is confirmed as not a specific physical alteration but as a change in perspective). If he is defeated, the game ends. The Judge is aware that there is no way to reverse the actions the Batter and The Player made but prefers this over The Batter finishing his mission. He is then seen traversing the railway of the purified Zone 1. In Battle Competences The Judge's Competences relate to injury to the arteries and nerves. Unknown Sclerosis also decreases defense. Atypical Sclerosis also decreases agility. Purulent Sclerosis also decreases intelligence. Staggering Sclerosis also decreases CP. Relationships Valerie Valerie is The Judge's brother and the two are implied to be quite close, as The Judge is shown to be devastated upon finding out that Japhet was controlling him. Before finding out about Japhet's control, he assumed that his brother was simply being delusional and sought to snap him out of it. At the end of the battle he is temporarily replaced by Zacharie, who claims he is mourning the loss of his brother. Trivia * During the tutorial fight bringing down The Judge's hp down to half will cause him to fake his death, probably for comedic factor or in order to get The Batter to stop attacking him since his Wide Angle says he has twice the hp that takes for him to get killed. * Zacharie reveals that The Judge's real name is Pablo. This appears to signify that there is some unknown relationship between the two of them that's not explicitly shown in the game, which may also relate to how both of them are aware of The Player's existence in controlling The Batter. * The Judge is one of the very few characters to be identified as part of a family; he explicitly has a brother named Valerie whom The Judge cares about. * The Judge's appearance of a smiling, talking and enigmatic cat is similar and possibly inspired by the Cheshire Cat of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. * All of The Judge's competences are based on brain, neck, and spinal trauma. Sclerosis is the term for a hardening in the brain, and the aneurysm is a term to describe a blood-filled and balloon-like bulge in a blood vessel. * A noticeable gap exists between The Judge's abilities regarding things and getting around places earlier in the game versus his final fight against The Batter and The Player in the standard ending. Various explanations exist for the comparative weakness of the character, with the battle appearing perhaps 'too easy'. It is possible that the cat believed that the most likely outcome was the Player betraying the Batter to join him, so seeing The Player stick with the Batter severely cripples The Judge's will to fight. Alternatively, The Judge may have severely underestimated The Batter's strength and stamina due to The Batter's use of his Add-Ons. * Also, The Judge does not use Aneurism Rupture or Staggering Sclerosis during his fight, this could be due to the fact Staggering Sclerosis wastes too much Competence Points causing him to lose the ability to attack very early but Aneurism Rupture has little to no purpose being unused unless one of the two earlier theories are correct. * Valerie and The Judge could be the subjects of the cards found in the Shachihata post office. The final card states that there are only two, who reside in a secret Zone. This may also refer to The Queen and Hugo in the Room. * The fact that The Judge gives you the Leo-Card seems to be symbolic of the Zodiac "Leo", which represents a lion. Not only is The Judge a cat (like a lion is, technically) but lions are commonly symbols of bravery and courage, which foreshadows The Judge's action in The Room Gallery Judge sprite.gif | Sprite Judge_02.jpg | Multiple sketches of The Judge, including one of him slurping soda loudly. Judge 03.jpg | The many faces of The Judge. Judge 01.jpg | The Judge, otherwise known as Pablo. Ded.jpg | A drawing of The Judge signed by Mortis Ghost that appears as a pop-up image in the gallery of OFF's official website. Category:Playable Characters Category:Zone Guardians